


A Specific KilluGon Easter

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: After the canon, Boys Kissing, Double Dating, Easter, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: “Gon, please wear a bunny costume on Easter Sunday for me!” is the text message Killua sends to Gon before their holiday double date with Leorio and Kurapika at a park. Who comes hopping along unexpectedly late and what are the reactions? A simple and silly Easter holiday KilluGon and LeoPika fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I quickly wrote this because I felt inspired by my Easter 2019 KilluGon picture this year. You can find it on my FallingLntoKilluGon Tumblr. Please enjoy both the silly KilluGon and LeoPika on your Easter Sunday!

**Easter 2019 Picture:**  <https://fallinglntokillugon.tumblr.com/post/184332952107/incorrect-hunterx-quotes-happy-easter-sunday>

 

 

_“Gon, please wear a bunny costume on Easter Sunday for me!”_

 

The ex-assassin and the doctor-in-training were waiting by the park’s west entrance, both pairs of eyes looking down at their phones. Killua stared at the black screen of his Beetle 07 while Leorio was rapidly typing out a message. Their lovers were already half an hour late for the double date.

“Kurapika hasn’t read my messages,” the older man grumbled, scratching at his stubble as he sent the third _“Are you coming?”_ in the past ten minutes. He was getting worried that maybe the Kurta’s workload had been too heavy yesterday and it had overflowed into today’s holiday. This wasn’t the first time Leorio had been stood up without any word.

“Well, Gon hasn’t called me,” Killua responded, a little miffed that his boyfriend was also unexpectedly late. It was unusual for the spiky-haired teen not to be on time, but he would usually call beforehand if something caused him to be stalled.

Closing his blue eyes, Killua wondered if _that_ was the reason why the other boy was late. Could it be that the outfit had been difficult to put on? Or perhaps he had trouble choosing a correct set of shoes to match with such clothing? A lecherous smile crossed the younger boy’s visage as he imagined how tantalizing Gon was going to look on this Easter date. If his beloved ended up way too adorable, Killua was not opposed to ditching the other couple in order to immediately head to the hotel they had booked to start the evening activities a lot sooner.

Leorio cringed as he heard a creepy chuckle coming from the ex-assassin. It looked like the white-haired boy was lost in his typical perverted fantasies of Gon. He was so deep into the delusions that it took a hard elbow nudge from the doctor-in-training to snap him out of it. “H-He’s coming,” Leorio stuttered in shock when he caught sight of the young teen running down the left path. When Killua followed the older man’s gaze, he almost dropped his phone.

“Happy Easter, Killua!” Gon called out when he locked eyes with his boyfriend who was standing in front of the entrance to the park. He raised a fluffy white paw and waved cheerfully, a bright smile on his cute face. Shifting the wooden basket of colored eggs that hung on the crook of his elbow, Gon carefully picked up speed. His tubby middle jiggled like jello with every step.

“Gon?! What the Hell are you wearing?” a flabbergasted Killua managed to yell at the white-clad boy.

“I’m wearing an Easter Bunny costume, of course! Just like you asked me to!” came an upbeat reply.

Leorio took off his uselessly small glasses to study the spiky-haired boy’s getup as he got ever-closer. Complete with a red vest and oversized polka-dot bowtie, it was a kigurumi of the holiday’s famous mascot: the Easter Bunny. It was too hilarious to be real. Keeling forward, the doctor-in-training guffawed as Gon came to a stop in front of the pair. The laughter increased when the bunny teen cocked his head to the side and the long, wire-frame ears bobbed up and down.

Ignoring Leorio, Killua was having his own little mental breakdown. His dreams of seeing his Gon in a sexy bunny boy costume were completely shattered. Not only was this not that, but it was at least a hundred times more embarrassing than if the older boy had shown up completely naked. No, maybe a thousand times because they were planned to go around the park together all afternoon.

“This… this is not what I had in mind for tonight,” Killua comically sobbed, trying not to dash away and pretend like the situation was a bad dream.

“I bet not!” Leorio wheezed, tears leaving the corners of his eyes as his chortles continued.

“Huh? But I bought and wore an Easter costume just like you asked me to,” Gon repeated, cutely puffing out his cheeks. He seemed a bit upset that he wasn’t being praised. “Wasn’t this what you wanted?”

Before Killua could answer, there was a rustle of bushes and an exasperated shout from behind the trio. “There you are!”

Fast walking with clenched fists, the final member of the group made his way to the park entrance. As soon as he caught sight of Gon’s outfit, the blonde punched the back of Killua’s head. When the ex-assassin turned around, he was too stunned to curse about the pain.

“K-K-K-Kurapika what are you wearing?!” Leorio screamed, his heart leaping out of his chest at the sight of his boyfriend. He was ignored.

“What is the meaning of this?” the Kurta grabbed the collar of the Zoldyck’s button shirt and shook him like a rag doll, “You told me that Gon would be wearing something similar!”

Against his better judgment, Kurapika had dressed up in a skin-tight and sexy black rabbit outfit. It had a pair of fuzzy short shorts, turtleneck crop top, and elbow-length gloves. He had matched it with gray tights and a striking pair of black leather combat boots. As soon as he stepped outside, the blonde teen realized it was a very embarrassing costume to be walking around in alone, made worse by the fact he had ended up waiting at the east entrance for twenty minutes before reading a map that told him he was on the wrong side of the park. The number of stares he got in such clothes was enough to have him take all of his frustration out on the youngest boy. If he weren’t wearing his gray contacts, everyone would definitely be able to see his red eyes blazing.

“I’m sorry, Kurapika!” Killua tried to apologize, throwing up his hands, “I shouldn’t have trusted the idiot to buy the right thing!”

“Hey!”

“You should have bought it for him! Oh, why did I let you make me think this was a good idea? Now I am stuck wear-” A strong pair of arms wrapped around Kurapika’s shoulders and pulled him back before he could finish. Startled, the blonde let go of Killua, who stumbled backward and bumped into Gon.

“Kurapika,” Leorio whispered into his lover’s ear, “you look amazing. I’m so happy that you would wear something like this for a guy like me.”

“I-it was not my idea,” the black rabbit murmured shyly, his face becoming as red as a strawberry. He let the hands that embraced him turn his body around. Keeping his gaze on the path, Kurapika was again surprised when he felt Leorio’s suit jacket cover his bare shoulders. When he looked up to ask why, he was greeted with a pair of lips on his. With a sweet kiss, the nervousness and anger of the previous thirty minutes immediately melted away.

“Get a room, you two,” Killua called out jokingly. Then, he heard the sound of the wooden basket being set down. Two white paws with pink paw pads brushed past his ears as Gon tried to give his boyfriend a hug. It was a pretty awkward glomp, given that the Easter Bunny costume’s belly was so round and stuffed with fluff. Still, it had the younger boy blushing a bit.

“I wanna kiss too,” Gon declared without shame as he nuzzled his lover’s neck. It had been two months since the last time they had seen each other, so he wanted anything and everything he could get in their 24 hours together.

“Fine, fine,” the top of the relationship sighed, reaching his hand into the hood to ruffle the spiky black hair. “Let me turn around.” The bunny boy let go and stood straight, eagerly awaiting his smooch with his eyes closed.

Before he leaned forward to give Gon the kiss, Killua scrutinized the tacky costume one more time. God did Gon look dumb, but also adorable, but mainly like an idiot. How had the ex-assassin not expected a bunny boy costume request to go horribly wrong like this? _Oh well, I’ll make it work somehow,_  Killua thought to himself as he planted his lips on his boyfriend’s. Gon gave a giggle as one kiss was followed by another and then another.

The mood was broken when the clicks of phone cameras were heard. Whirling around, Killua glared as he watched both members of the older couple slip their phones into their pockets before they said in unison, “Can we get this double date started now?” It was already two in the afternoon.

Gon picked up his basket of eggs once again and replied with a paw in the air, “Yeah! Let’s have a fun Easter together!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this short little story. I might continue it later today if I have time, so please comment, review, and kudos if you want to see more of the Easter double date or what comes after~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh, well this isn’t what I was expecting the second chapter to be. Please enjoy some heart-warming Gon. 
> 
> Also, this story takes place in my Canon KilluGon, in which our boys are currently fifteen years old.

Killua was absolutely exhausted. He was too tired to even let go of his knapsack and key card as he flopped onto the queen-sized hotel bed. Staring up at the bright ceiling light, he wished it was the sun so he could blind himself and never have to see the world again. But that ball of fire had gone down a while ago. As anyone could have guessed, today’s double date had gone about as smoothly as a pile of rocks in a blender. With one black rabbit blondie and one white Easter Bunny wannabe, the four stuck out among the normally-dressed patrons of the park. Many people, families and couples alike, murmured to each other after the group had passed them. Most of the comments were similar, wondering if Kurapika was some type of male escort or if Gon was working for a holiday event. With his heightened assassin hearing, Killua could hear even the quietest of whispers. After a while, he had tried to hunch over and make himself seem as small as possible. It was possibly the most embarrassing thing the ex-assassin had ever had to experience for an elongated period of time. He was so glad that he didn’t live in this city. The first hour was spent wandering around the park and eating ice cream. It would have gone pretty well, except for the fact that Gon wasn’t actually able to walk properly in his kigurumi. The belly of the Easter Bunny was quite low, resting right above his knees. That meant, unless he gathered the fluff-filled rolls of extra fabric in his arms, the spiky-haired teen was forced to awkwardly waddle along the paths and grassy hills. But, he couldn’t do that with the precarious basket of colored eggs hanging from his arm. “Are those real?” Leorio had asked, picking out a blue one and giving it a tentative test squeeze. “Yeah. When I went to go buy a drink at the supermarket before coming here, the staff gave me this basket of hard boiled eggs for free,” Gon had replied, using a paw to point at a water bottle that was also in the wooden holder. “I think I wanna hand them out to any little kids we see from now on.” “Then you should just keep them all for yourself,” Killua had grumbled, tossing his ice cream cone wrapper into a trash bin. So the idiot had been wearing this embarrassing costume all day, huh? “Hey, I’m almost sixteen now! I mean little kids, like five-year-olds,” the Easter Bunny boy huffed back indignantly, putting his hands on where his hips would have been. “Oh, my bad,” came the most shallow apology as the youngest boy stared up at the cloudless blue sky, “I just can’t tell when you’re okay being dressed in something so ridiculous.” “Now now,” Kurapika cut in before an argument could break out, “I think that is a really nice thing to do, Gon. Around the lake dock, there are many small children with their families. We could go offer your holiday eggs to them.” “How do you know that?” the black-haired boy asked, cocking his head to the side. “Ah…” Kurapika sweatdropped. Because he had dashed through the whole park to get to the correct entrance. There was a reason the blonde had popped out of a bush instead of running up the path to greet them earlier. “Oh, there’s one now,” Leorio pointed up ahead. Coming towards them was a young brunette girl in a pastel green Easter Sunday dress, a bug-catching net in her hands. She was giggling and looking back at her parents who followed behind, holding a picnic basket and a grass-covered tarp from a probable lunch in the park. All three stopped dead in their tracks when they noticed the odd group in front of them on the path. “Hello there~” Gon said in his normal cheery voice, waving a paw enthusiastically. As the little girl ran to hide behind her father’s legs, he reached into his basket and pulled out a purple-colored egg. Slowly waddling forward and crouching down, he offered it to her with a bright smile that showed he meant her no harm. However, he was immediately whacked in the face by the bug net. “Gon!” Killua cried out, taking an intimidating step forward. Silently, the spiky-haired teen put up a pink paw pad to signal that his boyfriend stay where he was. Maintaining his grin as his nose started to turn red, Gon held out the colored egg to the preschooler once again. In the most gentle of voices, he told her, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. The Easter Bunny is just so excited to see you.” Without replying, the brunette child hid further behind her father’s knees, maintaining her grip on the handle of the bug net. The mother looked over to Leorio, assuming by his suit that he was the one in charge of whatever this situation was. She bowed her head apologetically and gave a nervous laugh, “Sorry, but I don’t think my daughter is prepared to interact with the Easter Bunny today.” “No, no, totally understandable,” the man in small glasses answered quickly, waving a hand to show that he was also sorry for causing the family trouble. “Go- I mean, Easter Bunny, let’s find some other kids that you can pass out your eggs to.” He was ignored. Hazel met chocolate browns as the little girl peeked from behind her Daddy’s leg to get a better view at the curious white bunny in a polka-dot bow and red vest. Indeed, he did look similar to the one drawn in her holiday picture book at home. Her shy eyes seemed to communicate that she thought he looked fluffy and soft. “You can pet me if you want,” Gon offered, his grin becoming a tad bigger as he sensed her initial apprehension vanish. The bug net clattered to the ground and she came out of hiding to do just that. Her small fingers ran across the costume and her face lit up with excitement. He felt just like a real rabbit! “This is an Easter present for you,” the Easter Bunny stated, offering her the purple egg for a third time. He was sure she would accept it now. She gazed at it before shaking her head. Still petting his fur, the brunette had her sights on the basket hanging off his arm. A moment later, she gained the confidence to speak. “I-I want that one,” she murmured, pointing her finger at a light green egg. It was the same color as her dress. “Ah, of course,” Gon nodded, causing his ears to bob up and down. He put the purple one back and retrieved the one she had requested. When it came into reach, she took it eagerly with both hands. The smile she gave the teen in return was so worth it. Now it was her father’s turn to talk. With a chuckle, he ruffled his daughter’s hair and asked her, “Now what do you say to Mister Easter Bunny?” “Thank you,” she said with a light blush on her cheeks. She seemed elated to have received the egg, carefully placing it within the mesh of her bug net before picking it back up. “You’re welcome. Have a good Easter, okay?” the Easter Bunny replied, holding up an empty paw for a high-five. The girl giggled and instead tapped it lightly with her bug net. Rising to his feet, Gon waved goodbye to the family as they returned to walking along the park path. Once they had rounded a corner of trees, Gon felt fingers on his face. “That was so awkward and embarrassing. She even hit you with her stupid net,” Killua complained, pinching his beloved’s cheeks. This boy selfishly did whatever he wanted ever since they had met. Even almost four years later, nothing about that had changed. “Ow ow ow, it didn’t hurt. And she looked sho happy at end!” “Indeed. If we can bring some extra happiness to the youths of today, I think we should try.” Kurapika was inspired. He grabbed a pink egg from the basket and gave a lovely smile. Leorio blushed and dropped his gaze to the blue egg becoming warm in his hands. Filled with purpose, the oldest member of the group agreed with his boyfriend. “Alright, you heard Kurapika! Before we go paddle boating, let’s hand these out to all the brats we can find! Here, Killua.” For the next half an hour, Leorio had run around the park screaming for his life as he was chased by the ex-assassin filled with killer intent. While they did that, Kurapika and Gon worked together to distribute the two-dozen eggs and finally the basket itself to any children they passed on the way to the dock at the edge of the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I imagine Gon works well with children. Whale Island is becoming more populated, meaning he makes a bit of money babysitting children that now live on the island. It’s not only him and Noko anymore.
> 
> I feel a third and fourth chapter is needed, possibly ending with a fifth if we want to kick the rating to Mature. Let me know what you all think by leaving kudos, comments, and reviews. Thanks~


End file.
